


The Beginning of the End

by Celestialmaiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, firearms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialmaiden/pseuds/Celestialmaiden
Summary: 30 years since patient zero and the world hasn't been the same since. A generation has grown knowing only the chaotic aftermath. Eventually, the survivors were able to build  settlements that can withstand attacks from ghouls and they started to thrive. Thanks to meddling hands, a potential cure was discovered that promises to change their life for the better.Attachments area





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryneisaterriblefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/gifts).



Yuuri slowly stirred awake. The light filtering through the window warmed his skin, but was irritating his eyes. With a groan, he rolled away from the offending light. He sighed in relief burying himself deeper into the sheets. He let the quiet of the room lull him back to sleep. The morning could wait five more minutes.  
  
The light patter of feet stopped him from slipping into a deeper slumber. They were shortly followed by the dipping of the bed.  
  
Half asleep, he managed a weak no. He wasn’t ready to leave the comfort of his bed. He hoped Viktor got the hint. To his dismay, Viktor ignored his plea.  
  
Refusing to open his eyes, Yuuri felt Viktor's warm breath brush his exposed cheek. Without a proper warning, Viktor began to lick his face.  
  
That woke him up right away. The absurdity of Viktor's action had Yuuri in a fit of laughter. "Ok...OK! I'm up Vitya. I'm up," he managed to say, but Viktor didn’t stop. Wanting a proper kiss, Yuuri opens his eyes to a slobbering mass of brown curls.  
  
Yuuri nearly fell out of bed when his brain finally made sense of what was happening."I thought you were Viktor Makkachin." Not looking the least bit sorry, she barked in response to her name. Yuuri could feel his cheeks color in embarrassment.  
  
Still on the bed, Makkachin waited patiently for her reward. She wagged her tail in anticipation." Of course. Come here girl." Happy with his response, Makkachin jumped into Yuuri's arms. He stroked her fur until her tail started to create its own breeze.  
  
Not seeing the point in staying in bed any longer, he sent her off to get ready. Satisfied with the attention she received, Makkachin left the room in search for a warm spot to doze on.  
  
Cleaned and dressed, Yuuri found Viktor in the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, he took in the sight of him preparing breakfast. The light colored his usual silver hair gold. Viktor was humming to a tune Yuuri didn't recognize bringing a smile to his face.  
  
Viktor was flipping an omelet when his voice broke the silence. "How long are you going to be standing there before you help?" His amusement was plain to hear. Making sure it wouldn't burn, Viktor turned to Yuuri. Addressing him with the spatula," go set the table. I'm almost done here."  
  
Without missing a beat, Yuuri clicked his heels together and saluted. "Yes sir." Viktor’s laughter rang through the house while Yuuri did as he was told. Before he took his seat, Yuuri went in search of Makkachin.  
  
The poodle was napping on the sofa next to the window. Viktor had already severed their breakfast when he got back. Kissing his cheek in thanks, he took his seat next to Viktor. As always, Viktor's food was always a God send to his taste buds. He downed his breakfast while Viktor looked over the work Yakov's gave him yesterday. Plate cleared, he asked, "any good news?"  
  
Smiling, Viktor locked their legs together. "Nothing worth mentioning....oh, Phichit’s team should've arrived earlier today.  
  
"Really?" He took a sip of his tea. "I'll go find him before checking in with Celestino."  
  
Viktor was finishing his meal when he remembered something. "That's right. Minako dropped by when you were sleeping." Forgetting his food, Viktor flipped through his stack of papers. "Here it is." He handed Yuuri the letter. “She wants us to meet her at the Labs in sector B..."  
  
" '...all prior engagements will be put on hold for the rest of the day. I'll be expecting the both of you to be on time in room B134...' it can’t be helped." He handed the letter back to Viktor. "What do you think she wants?"  
  
"It can't be anything good if we're meeting in the Labs." Viktor collected their dirty dishes after finishing his breakfast. He waved off Yuuri's offer to clean the dishes. Viktor rolled his eyes in amusement when Yuuri started to pout. "It's my turn to wash them. Go get Makkachin leash if you want something to do."  
  
He did as he was told. He left the kitchen in search of the leash, but he didn’t find it were they usually kept it. Makkachin must have hidden it somewhere. It took him a while, but he finally found among her pile of toys.  
  
Viktor had finished during that time and was waking Makkachin for her walk. Yuuri scratched behind one of her ears as he attached the leash. "Since our morning is free, I'll drop off Makkachin with your parents before meeting with Chris." He opened the door for them. “want to walk together until then?"  
  
Viktor didn't have to ask twice. "Yes please." Closing the door behind them, Yuuri took Viktor's hand. “Want to meet up again at our usual spot?"  
  
Keeping a firm hold on the leash, he linked their fingers together. "No, I'll find you. I don’t think Chris will keep me as long as Phichit will keep you. He's infatuated with the nurse."  
  
"Really?  
  
"I think it's more than that, but Chris hasn't figured it out yet." They kept to the side of the road as to not bother anyone.  
  
"Good for him. Masumi will do him a world of good if he returns Chris' feelings. Isn’t that right Makkachin?"  
  
Makkachin was ahead of them sniffing the ground when she heard her name called. Turing back, she barked twice in response.  
  
They made it to the intersect too soon for Yuuri's taste. He reluctantly let go of Viktor's hand and crouched down to ruffle Makkachin's fur. "Be a good girl ok? Don’t steal Mari's shoes again." Makkachin didn’t even dignity him with a response. Sighing he got back up. "See you soon?" He leaned in to kiss Viktor's cheek, but Viktor turned it into a proper kiss. Yuuri pulled away first. "Cheater."  
  
"All's fair in love and war," he said pulling, a giggling Yuuri, in for another kiss.  
  
Yuuri blocked it with his hand. “I’m going now or I might never leave."  
  
"That's the plan," he murmured into Yuuri's neck.  
  
Yuuri had to push them apart, but he planted one last kiss on Viktor's hairline. He waved the two off. Catching the kiss Viktor blew his way.  
  
His walk to Phichit’s was quiet. He spent most of it mulling over Minako’s letter. Yuuri found himself signing often; there wasn't much information to go on. He'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Phichit wasn’t home. Next, Yuuri checked the training grounds, but still no Phichit. He checked Phichit’s other usual spots again to no avail. Yuuri was passing the food tent when somebody called out to him.  
  
Yuuri didn’t have enough time to find the source before someone tackled him from behind. "Yuuri, it was awful," Phichit whined. "Cao Bin took away my sketch pad! I almost died from boredom."  
  
Yuuri tried to wiggle his way out of Phichit’s grip. “You’re not supposed to have it with you in the first place." Finally free, he looked around for a place to sit.  
  
"You let me bring it why can’t he?"  
  
"That's different. I'm-" he stressed- "able to keep an eye on you. Let's sit under that tree. Then you can tell me how your assignment went."  
  
"Don’t even get me started," he whined. "We were almost ambushed. A horde formed Yuuri! There were like 10 ghouls!"  
  
That was surprising. Cao Bin was an experienced scout. They shouldn't have been experienced any problems. "Huh?! Weren't you guys just scouting a warehouse?"  
  
Yuuri had to stop Phichit from banging his head on the tree. "It was the newbie’s fault. We were on our way back when he got spooked and shot into the forest. There were six in the warehouse. The other four must have been close by. We were lucky to get away."  
  
Yuuri winces in empathy. It's happened to him a handful of times. Someone would be a bit too trigger happy and the next they would have to run for their lives. The only time a ghoul's sensitive hearing worked to their advantage was when they planted sound bombs to disperse large groups of ghouls.  
  
"We were able to lose them near a river, but you should've seen Cao Bin. When we got back, he tore he newbie a new one. I think Cao Bin pulled his name from the roster. I almost feel sorry for him."  
  
"It's protocol. He is a potential hazard to his team and future teams he is assigned to."  
  
The mood hung heavy between the two. It was easy to imagine a number of morbid endings a poorly trained teammate could be responsible for. Being he cheerful person he is, Phichit changed the topic to something more light hearted.  
  
Yuuri couldn't see the cheeky grin form on his face. "Sooo," he drawled," how are you and Viktor getting along without me?"  
  
Yuuri pushed him away. “I have no idea what you're talking about. Viktor and I are doing just fine like usual." He knew Phichit’s mind games better than anyone. Phichit’s wasn’t going to get any information from him.  
  
"Come on Yuuri. I tell you about my progress with Sueng-Gil. Why can you let me live vicariously through you." At this point, Phichit resorted to shake Yuuri's shoulders.  
  
Yuuri sighed, but took his time to answer. Phichit had a habit of spreading gossip. "Should I?," he feigned a pensive tone. "If I remember correctly, when I told you I confessed to Viktor, all our friends found out about it before I had my lunch."  
  
The face Phichit made was priceless. He was stuck between an apologetic and prideful look. It took him a while to realize Yuuri was only teasing him. "Why you little-" he pounces on Yuuri. As pay back, he ruffled Yuuri's hair.  
  
Yuuri had to beg for mercy to get him of him. "Like I said, he's fine. Yakov keeps him busy as usual and Celestino loves to keep me in the strategy room. The only time we have to enjoy each other’s company is in the morning." Knowing Phichit would find it funny he told him about the Makkachin incident. "Can you believe it? I mistook her morning kisses for Viktor's."  
  
"Ohhhh? Tell me more." Yuuri didn’t like the shine in Phichit’s eye.  
  
Maybe he gave him too much information. He got ready to stand up and walk away. "Yeah, I'm just going to walk away no-" Phichit didn’t let him get far.  
  
Phichit tugged at Yuuri's shirt to sit him back down. "Remember what our last conversation was about Yuuri?"  
  
"More like a one-sided debate," Yuuri murmured. Yuuri resigned himself to his fate. Phichit wasn’t going to drop the subject until Yuuri gave him a definitive answer. It's not like he could blame him. Yuuri did the same to find out who Phichit was pinning after. "Fine Phichit, you got me. Where do you want to start?"  
  
"My evidence. Unless, of course, you admit I'm right," he said.  
  
Stubborn as he was, Yuuri wasn’t going to agree to anything. "I won't because it's not true."  
  
"We'll see about that." Phichit scooted closer. "The facts are all there-"  
  
"Get on with it Phichit." Phichit really wanted to drag this out for hours. Maybe Viktor was right...  
  
"Spoil sport," he placed a finger over Yuuri's chest," take this morning for instance. Did you or did you not mistake the adorable poodle’s kisses for Viktor's?"  
  
He pushed Phichit’s finger away. "That doesn’t count. I was half asleep. Is that it?" Yuuri didn’t like the look Phichit was giving him.  
  
"If that doesn't convince you, then tell me-" Phichit’s smile only turned smug- "two weeks ago, we came back from a week long assignment. You disappeared for over half an hour on our way to this very tent."  
  
Yuuri's eyes went wide. He remembered that. Worse still, he knew exactly what Phichit was getting at.  
  
"Now tell me, why did you come back with drool on your chin? Drool that we both know wasn’t Yuuri's." Phichit was having a field day making Yuuri squirm in embarrassment.  
  
"We were, but- I mean, it isn’t what-" Yuuri could feel himself flush red. He should've just gone with Viktor. Chris' obvious pinning would've been better than this.  
  
Phichit went for the final blow. "In your own words, 'dogs take after their own-"  
  
That was the final straw. Yuuri covered Phichit’s mouth to stop from finishing that thought. "You win..." Phichit didn’t hesitate. He licked Yuuri's hand. "Eww, gross" Yuuri wiped his hand on Phichit’s shirt.  
  
"It's what you deserve. You should never silence the truth." Phichit's cheeky smile returned. "Now say it."  
  
Yuuri took a deep breath," Viktor can be a...-isser."  
  
"What I didn’t catch that." Phichit was enjoying this.  
  
"Viktor can be a messy kisser! Are you happy?"  
  
"Very." Phichit wasn't looking at Yuuri anymore. "Long time no see Viktor," he said waving Viktor over.  
  
Yuuri could feel the blood drain from his face. God he hoped Viktor didn’t hear their conversation.  
  
Viktor walked to the tree with a warm smile "Likewise. I'm glad to see you're back in one piece." They exchanged pleasantries while Yuuri was panicking.  
  
He eventually convinced himself there was no way Viktor heard them until Phichit called him over. Yuuri got up and brushed off the clinging dirt. Remembering Cao Bin still had his sketch pad, Phichit waved them goodbye and rushed off.  
  
Viktor put his arm around Yuuri's waist. "Are you ok? You looked tense."  
  
Yuuri wasn’t surprised Viktor noticed. Viktor has been getting better at reading Yuuri's moods ever since they started living together. "Just got caught up in my thoughts. Let's go before Minako sends Yurio after us."  
  
They walked together in peaceful silence. At some point, Yuuri had rested his head on Viktor's shoulder.  
  
Viktor nudged Yuuri's head with his chin. "I never knew I was a messy kisser."  
  
Yuuri let out a groan. He should've known better. He looked up at Viktor to give him a proper apology when he recognized the teasing look on his face. Yuuri playfully pushed Viktor away, "ass. I'm not going to repeat myself. One time was embarrassing enough."  
  
"But Yuuri," he whined, "you know I love constructive criticism." He inched closer to Yuuri. "Practice makes perfect."  
  
Seeing an opportunity, Yuuri turned the tables on Viktor. Keeping close, he traced nonsensical patterns over Viktor’s chest. "I'm willing to offer my help." He trailed his fingers up Viktor's neck- "all you have to do-" and under his chin- "is..."  
  
"Yes?" Yuuri could see Viktor was holding his breath.  
  
Hoping he looked coy, Yuuri looked away while he readied himself for what came next. "Is..." he repeated, "win."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yuuri pushed off and sprinted towards the labs. He called over his shoulder to Viktor, "first on to the gate wins!"  
  
Viktor's whine became fainter the further he got. It wasn’t long before he heard Viktor running behind him. Thanks to his head start, Viktor wouldn't be able to catch up. He made short work of the distance between himself and the gate.  
  
Yuuri was composing himself when Viktor nearly collided into him. "I win."  
  
It took Viktor a couple of ties to catch his breath. "It doesn’t count. You cheated."  
  
"What did you say?’All's fair in love and war'?" He started to walk ahead of him. "Come on. The sooner we get this over with the more time we'll have for ourselves."  
  
They went in hand in hand. One of the guards had to give them clearance before letting go any further. He led them to a room while they waited for their escort.  
  
It didn’t take long for a young man with a red stripe to enter the room. He bowed to Viktor and Yuuri. "Thank you for coming. My name is Minami, Kenjiro. A pleasure to make your acquaint- eeek." Minami hid behind his clipboard when he got a good look of the duo.  
  
They exchanged confused looks. Viktor was the one who broke the silence. "Nice to meet you Minami," he said with his warmest smile.  
  
They could hear Minami trying to calm himself before he lowered the board. He avoided eye contact. "Everyone is waiting. This way Mr..."  
  
"Viktor is fine and this is Yuu-"  
  
"I know." It seemed Minami's mouth worked faster than his brain could filter. " I meant to say... everyone knows Katsuki. Ummm, this way please."  
  
They followed Minami down the hall. He set a brisk pace. We would glance back to make sure he hadn't lost the two especially after every turn. The building was a maze to anyone that didn’t work inside. The eventually made it even though Yuuri doubted they could find their way out again.  
  
"Room B134," he stepped aside to let them in. "Ms.Okukawa will send someone if you need help finding your way out."  
  
Once inside, they realized they walked in, in the middle of an argument.  
  
"- possible thus was a mistake! And outlier. We should wait for-"  
  
"The results are proof enough. Even if they weren't, we don’t have enough serum to spare on more tests!"  
  
Michele was arguing with Yuuko over something. Minako looked like she's had enough. She was rubbing her temples. Yakov and Celestino were off to a corner with Nishigori looking over paper work.  
  
Minami cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Minako was the only one that noticed. "Finally. You two take your seats." She purposefully spoke loud about to get everyone's attention. Taking the hint, everyone else went to their seat. "Thank you Minami. Are you sure you can’t stay?"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't get permission, but Takeshi promised to fill me in after it's over." He bowed to the room and left.  
  
Minako didn’t say anything until she was sure the door was closed. "I've called everyone here today because of recent events that are proving to be fruitful. Yuuko if you will."  
  
"Yes of course." She scrambled out of her chair to address everyone. "As of this morning, it has been six months since code: 2512 was called on the Vial All29. Testing its batch, we found varying amounts of the same containment. Running multiple tests we identified it as a Lucenium flower."  
  
"Question," Viktor interrupted. “What does the code mean?"  
  
It was Michele who answered first. "It means the vial, or in this case the batch, was able to neutralize the virus and came back positive. Then somebody has to contact Minako to verify it wasn’t a false alarm." The chair screeched over the floor when he stood up. "We still don’t have enough evidence to justify this meeting. For all we know, we could be going on a wild goose chase looking for this flower. It might be more trouble than it is worth. We sho-"  
  
"Enough Crispino! Sit down." One look at Yakov made Michele obey. Then he addressed Yuuko. " Mrs.Nishigori please continue."  
  
She stopped glaring at Michele when he called her name. "Yes....well, as Michelle keeps reminding us. Even though the results have surpassed our expectations, we still need to run more tests before we can call this a cure."  
  
It took Yuuri a moment to process what she had just said. When it did, his eyes widened in shock, but why were they here? Even though Minako was a close family, she wouldn't casually invite him and Viktor to a meeting this important. "Minako, why did you call us here?"  
  
"That's what I forgot..." she flipped through her papers until she found what she was looking for. " I meant to give you this along with your letter, but it slipped my mind." She gave them an apologetic smile. "There's no use reading it now, but here." She handed Viktor the paper so they could read it afterwards.  
  
"How do you know the cure works? Why are Yakov and Celestino here?" Viktor couldn't restrain himself. His excitement was endearing to Yuuri, but Yakov thought otherwise.  
  
"Viktor sit down and listen," Yakov grunted. Unable to disobey, Viktor stayed silent and waited. "One more interruption from the two of you and I'll triple your assignments."  
  
"Yuuko please continue before Yakov makes good on his promise," said Minako. Yuuri suppressed a chuckle when he felt Viktor stiffen next to him.  
  
"R-right," she cleared her throat, "we know the cure shows promise because of the mice testing. They've shown signs of immunity, but we only have a limited amount of serum to work with.  
  
The Lucenium flower isn’t in any of our greenhouses. That's why the four of you were called in today." She was talking about Yakov, Celestino, Viktor, and Yuuri. "Takeshi has been in charge of researching the flower why Michele and I conducted the tests. He's been able to find out what environment the flowers prefer to grow in. With Celestine’s help he's been able to find a couple of locations with the appropriate growing environment.  
  
That's were Yakov came in. He help plan out the safest route to collect the flower, but its deep into ghoul territory..."  
  
Picking up where Yuuko left of, Minako continued, "it's going to be a challenge especially since the goal is to keep the flowers alive. The only one with enough experience to keep the flowers alive is Yuuko, but it's been years since she's left the safety of our walls. For this reason, Yakov chose you two. With your experience, we can insure everyone's safe return. We need to know if you will be willing escort her and the flowers. "  
  
Yuuri didn’t have to give it much thought to know his answer. Knowing Viktor, his answer would be the same as his.  
  
"We need you to weigh your options carefully. The three of you will be too far away for anyone to help you out of trouble." Yakov made sure they knew the potential dangers they might be agreeing to.  
  
Yuuri's answer didn’t change. On look at Viktor told him the same. They accept the assignment to everyone's relief.  
  
"Will it just be the three of us?" Viktor asked.  
  
"You're allowed 2 other members, but I need to brief them before they can agree." Minako answered. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nothing we can think of."  
  
"Excellent." she got out of her chair. “Preparations should be finalized in three days. Until then, evaluate Yuuko's combat ability. It's been how long?"  
  
"About ten years," Yuuko supplied.  
  
"Right. Go over the basics." She gestured for everyone to stand. “Yuuri remember to le me know who'll join your team before the end of the day. Everyone is dismissed."  



End file.
